khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainfire
Biography Rainfire is the Forum Name of one of the longest-running Role-Players of Kingdom Hearts Insider. Formerly known as Zexion the Master and Lord of Chaos among a multitude of other aliases, he has been a member since February 2004. He is most well-known for taking the Role-Playing on KHI to a more in-depth level and for starting Role-Play Battles on the Forum (though he was not the one who suggested the creation of the Sub-Forum). His most infamous character was Valyon Lightstar. As a member of the KHI Boards he was known for his personality and attitude. While being very charismatic and charming at times, he was something of an elitist and arrogant at others. When he was at the height of his popularity, every member of the board either hated him or loved him. This took place mainly during his time as Lord of Chaos. However, despite that, his intelligence and fierceness had earned him the respect of most, until 2007. It was during this year that LoC incited two fights on the Role-Play Forums. The first was under a different name in which almost immediately got him banned and started an argument between him and the rest of the Board, primarily Takushi Rena (Moderator). The second was at the end of 2007 in which he started an argument with Morpheaus (who was at the time a Moderator) and the result was most of his secondary accounts were shut down and he was almost permanently banned. Since then, he has calmed down and things have gone back to normal. When he was known as Lord of Chaos (LoC) he was also famous for starting the most successful GFX Clan in KHI's history, Future Distortion Designs. He left the group in order to have more time for his studies in real life and felt that he no longer brought anything new to the table. As Lord of Chaos, he was also known to be something of a melodramatic, often "retiring" for periods of time or inciting arguments and fights amongst the members. His rival and best ally upon the Forum was and is Morpheaus who started about the same time as Lord of Chaos. In real life, he goes by the name of Kegan and attends Law School, after completing and receiving two BA's. He's a very dedicated and calm friend to those that know him and no longer wears the mantle of immaturity and insubordination that he received while younger. He likes to read, write, practice music, play games, and most other things that kids enjoy. He is a huge fan of D&D and Warhammer 40K -- he currently plays Eldar, Dark Eldar, and Witch Hunters. He was renown in the Yu-Gi-Oh! and Magic: The Gathering worlds as a highly competitive and very skilled player. He is also one of the youngest members of the MENSA Organization in North America. Character(s) Valyon Lightstar Malum ex Deus Shadow Keeper X Amadeus Drakor Infinitevus Corunis Atalier Belsagore Uncarteis Lai'Dran Ornesti Everett Greystone Nurios Eskeleon